gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season
The 2015 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season was an event of an annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation for the year of 2015. The season includes all tropical cyclones that make landfall and/or affects regions of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The season has no definite start date, and may run year-round. However, most tropical cyclones are formed in May to November, with July to September being the most active in the season. On average, based on the past ten seasons from 2004 to 2014, 8.8 cyclones form each year, with 6.5 of them transforming to a tropical storm, 3.2 becoming typhoons, and 0.9 becoming a super typhoon. The 2015 season was a below average season with only 4 cyclones, at least 3 are of at least typhoon strength. In addition to NMBILN issuing forecasts and maintaining storm statuses for each storm, the NMBILN has also partnered with the Hong Kong Observatory (HKO) to provide tropical strength data for each cyclone. The peak strength rated by HKO is listed throughout the article. ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2015 till:31/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h id:T value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-149_km/h id:ST value:rgb(0.69,0.09,0.12) legend:Severe_Typhoon_=_150-185_km/h id:SuperT value:rgb(0.5,0,0.5) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>185_km/h Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2015 till:15/06/2015 color:STS text:"Nga Sai" from:27/06/2015 till:06/07/2015 color:T text:"Bo Nga" from:05/08/2015 till:13/08/2015 color:ST text:"Moss" from:18/10/2015 till:26/10/2015 color:T text:"Marriott" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2015 till:31/01/2015 text:January from:01/02/2015 till:28/02/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:31/03/2015 text:March from:01/04/2015 till:30/04/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text:December Storms Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Severe Tropical Storm Nga Sai (Traditional Chinese: 強烈熱帶風暴雅婿) is the first tropical cyclone that had formed as part of the season. At 0300 UTC, 10 June 2015, the NMBILN noticed a cluster of thunderstorm cells quickly developing and intensifying into a tropical wave. The cluster was given a 40% (MEDIUM) chance of developing into a tropical cyclone. The chance was elevated to 80% at 0730. At 1130 UTC, the NMBILN has issued a bulletin, naming the cluster Tropical Depression One (TD1). The bulletin also mention a potential threat to Nicholas City's weather over the weekend. The system has intensified throughout the night on 11 June 2015, reaching tropical storm threshold by around noon on 12 June 2015. The NMBILN has promoted it to such status and named it "Nga Sai" (雅婿). Nga Sai passed by the capital area within 250-km radius, and much of the capital experienced strong to gale winds during noon hours. Nga Sai made landfall at around 1410 UTC, at 210 km east of the capital. Nga Sai weakened into a tropical storm by 1930 UTC. Nga Sai quickly dissipated inland on 15 June 2015's afternoon. The NMBILN issued its last bulletin for Nga Sai at 1315 UTC. Typhoon Bo Nga :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Typhoon Bo Nga (Traditional Chinese: 颱風寶瓦) was a typhoon that developed from a tropical wave in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas basin in late June. Bo Nga explosively intensified into a typhoon within 48 hours beginning from the evening of 29 June. At one point, the NMBILN has denoted the storm as a "significant threat" to the capital city area. As Bo Nga moves closer to Nicholas City on 30 June, the NMBILN issued Signal No. 1 Standby for Nicholas City. On 1 July, the outer bands of gusty winds and thundershowers begun to heavily affect Nicholas City , triggering brief rainstorm warnings for the city. Blocked by a strong high pressure inland, Bo Nga later stalled on the sea on 3 July, which was not anticipated by NMBILN. Bo Nga began to weaken significantly on 3 July, before making landfall on the 4 July near Portas do Cerco, Watersauga. The NMBILN briefly issued Signal No. 3 Strong Winds for Nicholas City as a precaution in the afternoon of 4 July, prior to Bo Nga's landfall as a severe tropical storm. All tropical storm signals were cancelled shortly after. Bo Nga managed to traverse on land for another 2 days as a tropical depression, before dissipating just south of Port Romanani, Greater McCallister. Severe Typhoon Moss : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Severe Typhoon Moss (Traditional Chinese: 強烈颱風莫思) is a developing tropical cyclone in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas basin. At 10:10, on 04 August 2015, the NMBILN had issued a special tropical cyclone statement, denoting a cluster of thunderstorms associated with a tropical wave has a MEDIUM possibility to become a tropical cyclone. The agency further denoted the conditions are very favourable for developments, and stated that it will continue to monitor the cyclone's developments. The agency has further elevated the possibility rating to HIGH in the morning of 05 August. At 15:05, on 05 August 2015, NMBILN has promoted the system to a tropical depression, and numbered it 003. The system has gained a stable structure over the course of the next two days, though its maximum sustained winds stayed stagnant near 55 km/h. 003 is forecasted to strengthen over the next few days, and possibly affecting the capital city area early next week. With its maximum sustained winds reaching gale strength, the system has further strengthened into a tropical storm on 08 August. It was designated "Moss" (Traditional Chinese: 莫思) at 13:45, 07 August. The system underwent explosive intensification on the 8th given favourable convection activities, while moving steadily towards the northwest. Moss was further strengthened into a severe tropical storm on the 8th, then into a typhoon later on the 8th, and a severe typhoon in the morning of 09 August. The system subsequently made into Nicholas City's 800-km radius area in the morning hours, prompting the NMBILN to issue Signal No. 1 Standby at 22:35, 09 August 2015. There are signs of the system slightly weakening overnight on the 09th. Moss is anticipated to pass by Nicholas City within its 150km radius near noon hours on the 11th. The NMBILN anticipates to issue higher signals in the early morning hours, as winds are expected to pick up significantly before dawn, reaching strong winds criteria by sunrise. The NMBILN has issued Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 06:55, on 10 August. Throughout the morning, winds have steadily increased as Moss nears the region. The NMBILN has prematuredly issued at 10:25, envisioning gale to storm winds to develop. However, those winds failed to develop throughout the afternoon. Winds across Nicholas City has marginally strengthened, to an average of 60 km/h. Most districts were seeing strong winds, with a few souther districts reaching occasional gale levels. Storm level gusts were also reported. Winds have weakened throughout the afternoon as Moss distanced from the region. Moss has also weakened into a typhoon that afternoon. The NMBILN has refused to re-issue lower signals due to anticipation of Moss making landfall later in the evening. Winds are anticipated to increase in strength later the evening. Winds had minimally strengthened throughout the evening, as Moss has made landfall at about 200 km W of Nicholas City. The NMBILN has subsequently replaced Signal No. 8 with Signal No. 3 Strong Winds at 22:05. As winds diminished throughout the night, the NMBILN has cancelled all signals at 07:35, 11 August 2015. Typhoon Marriott : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Typhoon Marriott (Traditional Chinese: 颱風萬豪) was a late-season tropical cyclone that had formed over the Pacific Ocean some 1,300 km SW of Nicholas City on 18 October 2015. In the afternoon of 17 October 2015, the NMBILN had first noted a cluster of thunderstorm activity in the Pacific Ocean, south of Watersauga. The NMBILN had quickly rated the cluster of thunderstorms with a MEDIUM chance of becoming a tropical cyclone. Throughout the overnight of 17 October into 18th, conditions became favourable as the system moves into warmer waters, and the system begins structuring. The NMBILN officially declared the system to become a tropical depression at 17:15, 18 October 2015, and numbered it 005. The system continued to strengthen as it moves towards the northeast. The depression went under a phase of rapid development when it lingers in the 900-km range from Nicholas City, becoming a tropical storm by 14:15 on the 20th, and the storm was named "Marriott" (萬豪); and subsequently a severe tropical storm by 22:00. The NMBILN projects the storm to continue to strengthen into a typhoon by the 21st, subsequently entering Nicholas City's 800-km radius by the afternoon. The current projected path shows Marriott will pass-by Nicholas City as a typhoon, some 300 km distance away Friday afternoon. Further forecasting models show the remnants of the system could be a major weather maker for Nicholas City next week. Marriott passed by the city within 280 km radius in the afternoon of the 23rd. While it maintained a close distance with the city, gale-forced winds began to affect the capital region in the afternoon, which prompted the NMBILN to issue Signal No. 8 Southwest Gale or Storm warning. The gale winds quickly diminished as the storm makes landfall late afternoon. Strong winds continue to affect the city after Marriott had made landfall. It weakened into a severe tropical storm and subsequently into a tropical storm throughout the overnight period on the 23rd. Remnants of Marriott had merged with an upper level low. The system became an extratropical storm, fuelled by the Arctic airmass on the back. The remnants of Marriott had became a fall storm that brought gusty winds and heavy rain to the capital region throughout the weekend and on Monday. Cold air funnelled in the region, which brought the first snowflakes to the region on Tuesday. The extratropical storm continued further north and inland affecting Greater McCallister Region. Season effects This table lists all the storms that developed in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas basin, in the northern hemisphere, between 150°E and 120°W during the 2015 season. It includes their intensity, duration, name, areas affected, landfall location (in bold), deaths, and damages. All damage figures are in 2015 USD. Damages and deaths from a storm include when the storm was a precursor wave, or an extratropical low. * — denotes data not available, perhaps data is still enumerating. See also * 2014 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season * 2016 Nicholasland Typhoon Season External link Category:Meteorology *